Dark Nights
by evil-tinkerbell
Summary: Saria Davis is her friends last hope ,if they don't want to get killed by Voldemort she has to become a Death Eater. she tells no one about this, but Harry sees that something is wrong and when he finds out he tries to help and protect her. But will she l
1. Prolouge

While writting this story i'll probaboly will be listening to a lot of songs by Evanescence......I decided to change the plot a little...............  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
Inspired by-   
Bring Me Back To Life   
by: Evanescene   
  
How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Untill you find it there and lead it back home   
  
Wake me up inside wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing that I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me  
Breath into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  
  
Wake me up inside wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing that I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing that I've become  
  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
On a dark rainy day everyone should be inside warm and sitting by the fireplace relaxing, right? Well everyone was except a 16 year old girl. She was standing on the top of the hill letting the rain fall on her. She was looking at the sky,   
her wet hair blowing in her face, while she was crying.   
  
Just a half a hour ago she found out that Voldemort killed her parents. It was all her fault. Two muggle familes were killed 3 minutes after her parents. It was all her fault. That's what she told herself. She should have just told him she would help him. Ruin her life so others could live. That's what she was going to do for sure. She would become a Death Eater and then Voldemort will not kill her friends.   
  
But she did not see what was so special about her that Voldemort would stop at nothing to get her to help him. She was just a regular witch like everyone else. Then she remebered her parents and started to cry again. She looked at the ground and saw a shary rock. She bent down to pick it up, grabed the rock and started to cut herself on the palm with the sharp edge. She was nothing to everyone. But she was atleast her friends olny hope. She hesitated about cutting herslef more.   
Just when she was about to start again she saw a pair of strong hands grab the stone.   
"What are you doing?" A male voice asked   
Saria looked up and saw Harry looking at her concerned. He took the rock and let it fall to the ground.   
"And what are you doing out here in this kind of weather?" he asked once again concerned.  
  
Saria looked at his elmerald green eyes with her chocolate brown ones.   
"I'm confused" she answered once again starting to cry and feel to the ground on her knees. Harry knelt down across from her.   
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Help me...." Saria said completly breaking down.  
  
  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Please review. I think i like writting like dark stories. And Evanescence is a band who write songs about not being alone.... they say they're like trying to make their music like dark rock.........very cool. 


	2. Chapter 2

The songs by Evanescence inspire me so much that I'm gonna update this story more faster than my other one i promise!!!! Here is the next chapter...  
§ Please read and review §  
  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
  
  
The next day when Saria woke up she found herself in the hospital wing. Just as she was about to sit up an owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter in her lap. She picked it up curiously and opened it. It said:  
  
Join or you and your family die.  
  
She had no family anyways, but then came the matter of her frineds. She started crying and got up and headed towards the door. She got out of the hospital wing without Madam Pomfrey noticing.   
  
She walked down the stairs towards Dumbledores office. She really needed to see him. She saw the statue of the Gargoyle and went in front of it.   
'Darn' she thought 'I don't know the pasword' , but just then the statue moved over. So she just stepped on the stairs and went through the doors.   
"Ah Miss Davis, is there something the matter?" asked Dumbledore concerned.   
"Well actually there is" she said wipping her tears away. She told him all about how Voldemort killed her parents and 3 other muggle families and that he wanted her to become a Death Eater. "Wait" she said at the end "If i have to become a Death Eater then why not also become a spy for you proffesor?"  
  
Dumbledore thought for a while.  
"I'm not sure Miss Davis if Voldemort finds out you are working for me he might want to kill you..." he told Saria.  
  
"But atleast I'll be helping you stop him" She said   
  
Dumbledore thought about this even longer and finally came to a dession.  
"Alright Miss Davis" he said " You are also alouded to use my pensive, you seem like you could get a lot of your mind right now" he added  
  
"errr...ok, i guess" she answered  
Saria walked over to the pensive and looked down at the liquid inside. She thought of all her worries. It felt like they were being drained out of her. She stepped away from it and turned to proffesor Dumbledore.   
"Thank you very much proffesor I really do feel better" she told him.  
He smiled down at her and he to himslef went over to the pensive.   
  
Saria left Dumbledores office and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ 


End file.
